


Minstrel Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Jim is a dive bar singer and Bones is a lonely soldier on leave from Starfleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minstrel Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally as comment-fic for the Daily Captain and Daily Doctor pics posted at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)(locked comm, join and you won't regret it) on [Nov. 11, 2010](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/288988.html). Yes, I _know_. Finally finished it off. Unbeta-ed.

**Title:** Minstrel Boy  
 **Rating:** R for some sexuality  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek AOS  
 **Pairing:** Bones/Jim  
 **Word Count:** 1407 (Open Office)  
 **Summary:** (AU) Jim is a dive bar singer and Bones is a lonely soldier on leave from Starfleet.  
 **Author Note:** Written originally as comment-fic for the Daily Captain and Daily Doctor pics posted at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)(locked comm, join and you won't regret it) on [Nov. 11, 2010](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/288988.html). Yes, I _know_. Finally finished it off. Unbeta-ed.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine _Minstrel Boy_ was written by Thomas Moore.

  
_'the minstrel boy to the war has gone  
in the ranks of death ye will find him'_

He knows the song word for word, has heard it a million times before; you don't spend most of your adult life as a soldier and not know it. It's just that it's being sung by a young man with impossibly blue eyes, a smoky voice and long, nimble fingers that work over his guitar like… ah, fuck.

McCoy looks away just as those blue eyes meet his, turning back to the bar to down another shot of cheap-ass bourbon and wishing like fuck for his comm to beep, signaling a new assignment, a new town, anything to make him get to his feet and just _move_. He loses himself in his thoughts, in the bourbon which may be shitty but it's doing its job of getting him drunk and—

"Surely you must be gettin' bored by now?"

"Sorry?" McCoy says to the guy sliding onto the barstool next to his, and if he spills a little of his drink down his chin and over his fingers before he manages to choke it down when he realizes who the interloper is, well, _fuck_ at least none of his team is there to see him get snuck up on.

"You've sat through the same set three times this week. I'm not that good and the liquor here is crap so what gives?"

He's never been one to throw bullshit around so he doesn't, just looks Blue Eyes dead-on and says, "I was thinkin' I wanted to see how talented that mouth of yours really is."

The kid throws his head back on a laugh, revealing white teeth and a pink tongue and, Jesus—

"Alright," he replies, still chuckling a little as he leans over the bar, whispers something to the bartender, who just shakes her head as she hands the kid a an old-fashioned key. Turning back to McCoy, he says, "The name's Jim. Come on."

He doesn't wait for McCoy, just slides off the stool and starts walking toward the stairs at the side of the bar, ass-hugging jeans giving McCoy a great view as he follows behind. They go up the single flight and enter a hallway at the top with a room at either end. Jim stops at the first one and he fumbles with the lock when McCoy leans over him, none-to-subtly rubbing his half-hard cock against Jim's ass.

"You can call me Bones," McCoy whispers his handle hotly against the kid's neck, getting a little shiver and laugh for it.

Then the door clicks open and, before Jim can even suck in a breath, he finds himself crowded into the room, McCoy back-kicking the door closed behind them. Jim barely manages to stop himself from face-planting into the nearest wall, bracing himself against it with both hands as McCoy doesn't even pause in his onslaught, slotting one leg between Jim's thighs as he grips both of his wrists, pinning Jim against the wall with his whole body.

McCoy growls as he thrusts easily against Jim's ass, feeling dampened by the clothes between them. Yet, somehow, that makes it even hotter. "You ever been fucked, kid?"

Jim just rolls his eyes at the dark-haired man over his shoulder and it must be enough to convey the "are you kidding me?" behind it because McCoy gives a low, rumbling chuckle. "All right then."

And before Jim knows what's happening, McCoy stops his ministrations and steps back, so fast Jim nearly tips backwards. Only McCoy's big hands on Jim's waist stop him from doing so as he turns Jim around to face him, eyes hooded and face flushed.

"On your knees," he orders Jim, hand digging in one pocket.

"Bossy," Jim tsks playfully, leaning against the wall, head cocked curiously to the side as he watches McCoy struggle. "I'm a singer, not a soldier. You can't just order me—"

McCoy just pushes down on his shoulder, steel grip brooking no argument. "On. Your. Knees.″

Jim goes down, grunting softly with pain as his knees contact the wooden floor, his face flushing with embarrassment at how fucking _easy_ he finds it to do whatever this man wants.

"Now open your mouth for me."

Jim does and maybe he shouldn't have closed his eyes at the same time because he hears a hissing sound and suddenly finds himself choking on a mouthful of cherry-flavored anti-STI spray.

"Fuck," he whines, glaring up at McCoy and wanting desperately to wipe his tongue on the nearest piece of cloth. "Warn a guy."

"Sorry," McCoy says with a smirk that says he's not sorry at all.

"I don't even like cherry!" Jim exclaims between making goofy faces, trying to work the worst of the foul taste off his tongue. "You think I'm gonna blow you now?"

"Of course not," McCoy says, motioning lazily toward his still secured pants. "You've gotta get my cock out first."

"Asshole," Jim mumbles but he brings his hands up obediently, tucking the fingers of one into McCoy's waistband and easing the zipper down with the other, spreading the two halves open to reveal tented black boxers. "And here I was sure you'd go commando."

"You talk too—"

Whatever McCoy was going to say gets lost in a gasping breath when Jim dives one hand into his shorts and grasps his cock, grinning cheekily up at him as his fingers dance over the silky skin.

"You were saying?" Jim almost-whispers before he pulls the thick organ out, mouth opening wide, tongue darting out to lick wetly at the slit, earning a harsh curse from McCoy as he slowly draws him into his mouth with little flicks of his tongue.

McCoy can't stop his fingers from twining in the kid's dirty blond hair, holding tight as he thrusts into the velvety hotness of Jim's mouth, earning himself a dark look as the kid chokes a little before McCoy eases off. He's thrusting in again before he can stop himself, hissing a little at the soft drag of teeth against the underside of his cock.

"Fuck!" He's not going to last, not at this rate, and as much as he wants to come, he'd much rather do it first in this gorgeous, gorgeous man's ass. Pulling the kid to his feet, whimpering a little when he slips from Jim's mouth, he wants to say something. _Anything._ He's not used to being speechless but Jim, with his plush lips and—

"Talented enough for you, Bones?" gets Jim shoved onto the bed, which he doesn't mind. What he does mind is that he's entirely too overdressed, So he pulls his t-shirt over his head, throwing it over the side of the bed as McCoy crawls between his legs, hard dick poking wetly at Jim's abs as he bites at his neck and chest.

"Christ, you're like a vampire."

"Are you complaining?" McCoy asks, biting again and if Jim had any protest to make, it's lost when McCoy's hands worm their way between their bodies to unsnap Jim's jeans. Jim raises his hips to give the man easy access and finds himself stripped of his pants in record time and, without guidance, flips onto his stomach on the bed, drawing his knees up under himself, offering his ass to McCoy.

~*~*~*~*~

"You look decidedly less grumpy than normal," Captain Pike says mischievously as McCoy climbs into the second seat of the _Escalade_ next to Scotty, having kicked the smaller Chekov into the third seat. "Did you get yourself laid, Bones?"

Sulu fakes a cough from his seat beside their commander. "Don't ask, don't tell. Please!"

"Oh, fuck off," McCoy replies absently. "So what are we doing?"

"There's trouble on Vulcan," Pike replies, shifting the SUV into gear and backing out of the parking lot with a spit of gravel. "’Fleet’s called everyone back to the base to head out asap."

Looking up at the window of the room where he'd left Jim snoring in bed after receiving Pike’s comm, McCoy sees the kid standing there shirtless, one hand clutching the thread-bare curtain. The smile he gives McCoy is brilliant and McCoy lifts one hand to wave but the curtain has already fallen. As Pike pulls onto the highway, McCoy can’t shake the feeling he’s leaving something important behind.

 _'the minstrel boy will return we pray_  
When we hear the news we all will cheer it'


End file.
